That's How You Know
"That's How You Know" is a musical number from the 2007 Disney film Enchanted, with music composed by Alan Menken and lyrics by Stephen Schwartz. It is performed by the film's lead actress, Amy Adams, and features the vocals of Marlon Saunders and other singers in the background chorus. The song appears on the soundtrack of Enchanted, which was released on November 20, 2007 in the United States. Like the film, the song was written as an homage to and a self-parody of past Disney works, specifically such big production numbers as "Under the Sea" from The Little Mermaid and "Be Our Guest" from Beauty and the Beast, both of which, not so coincidentally, also had music by Alan Menken. Context In the film, the song is performed by Giselle. During their walk through Central Park, Giselle questions Robert's (Patrick Dempsey) view on love after finding out that he has been with his girlfriend, Nancy (Idina Menzel), for five years and has yet to propose to her. She spontaneously starts to sing in order to explain to him how he should show his affection for Nancy. As Giselle sings and dances through the park, she is joined by other people in the park including buskers, a steelband, elderly dancers, Bavarian dancers, and rollerbladers. They follow her to Bethesda Fountain, where they finish the song. Lyrics Giselle: How does she know you love her? How does she know she's yours? Man: How does she know that you love her? Giselle: How do you show her you love her? Both: How does she know that you really, really, truly love her? How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her? How does she know that you really, really, truly love her? Giselle: It's not enough to take the one you love for granted You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say... "How do I know he loves me?" (How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her?) "How do I know he's mine?" (How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?) Well, does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind? Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? Heyy! He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday That's how you know, that's how you know! He's your love... Man: You've got to show her you need her Don't treat her like a mind reader Each day do something to need her To believe you love her Giselle: Everybody wants to live happily ever after Everybody wants to know their true love is true... How do you know he loves you? (How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you need her?) How do you know he's yours? (How does she know that you really, really, truly-) Well, does he take you out dancin' just so he can hold you close? Dedicate a song with words meant just for you? Oooh All: He'll find his own way to tell you With the little things he'll do That's how you know That's how you know! Giselle: He's your love He's your love... That's how you know (la la la la la la la la) He loves you (la la la la la la la la) That's how you know (la la la la la la la la) It's true (la la la la la) Because he'll wear your favorite color Just so he can match your eyes Rent a private picnic By the fires glow-oohh! All: His heart will be yours forever Something everyday will show That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know (That's how you know) That's how you know! Giselle: He's your love... Man: That's how she knows that you love her That's how you show her you love her Giselle: That's how you know... That's how you know... He's your love... Category:Heroes' songs Category:Music Category:Enchanted songs